The Secret Sexapades
by Write No More
Summary: With Zak and Wadi growing older, there's no telling what will happen between two hormonally-charged teens. Plus a cryptid or two! LEMON


When everything had finally settled down, Wadi decided to move in with the Saturdays. Her father had disapproved immediately, but she managed to convince him. She wanted to see the world, learn new things, and she wasn't going to get anywhere living in a village in the middle of the desert. Now she got to live in Southern California, along the coast in a magnificent home, even got to go to school with Zak.

It was a hot summer night. The moonlight cast a shadow in their room, illuminating it just enough to see in the dark.

She sighed. She lay in her bed, directly across from Zak's bed. She wore nothing but loose shirt and some shorts. The window was down but it wasn't helping. She was sweating something awful, and with a growl of frustration, finally tore off her shirt. She turned her back towards Zak and tried to cover herself with a thin sheet.

And then, with another growl, she tore off her shorts as well, unable to stand the heat any longer. The irony of living in a desert wrapped in thick robes for most of her life was apparent to her. Heat, she could take. At the very least, the desert was dry. But here, near the coast, it was _humid_. She wanted to jump in the shower and take a cold shower. She was about to.

There were loud snores coming from the other side of the room. Zak slept like a log. He snored softly, tossing and turning enough times to toss his blankets around. Wadi sighed.

_At least one of us is asleep. _

She turned over, her naked body completely bare and exposed. The cool air running across her body reminded her of this fact, and for a moment, it excited her. What if Zak opened his eyes right there? Then he would see her. She admired her smooth, hairless body for a bit. She ran her fingers over her skin, shivering. Her skin was a lovely, creamy dark brown, with tanlines now from bathing in the sun and playing at the beach. Her breasts were developing, large enough to fill out a shirt and bounce when she ran. Her nipples were puffy and round. She especially liked her butt, how round and thick it was. She spread her legs, running her hands down her legs, loving how long and slender they were. Her shaved mound stood out to her the most. If she were to spread her smooth butt cheeks, she would have access to her tight anus. Well, maybe not to tight anymore. All it took was a soapy finger slipping in while she was showering. She was slowly starting to stretch her puckered wrinkled ring, trying to see how much she could stuff inside.

Lately she'd been thinking of him in other ways. More than just a friend. Sometimes she would try and excite him by dressing a little skimpy, but he never noticed. But she certainly did notice him, and what was between his legs. She would see something shift in his pants of its own accord. She would catch him trying to look down her shirt. She could see his bulge, and she desperately wanted to know what it looked like. She had gotten sex education, she knew all about it. But she wanted to see _his _penis.

Zak rolled around, snoring. His blankets shifted. Wadi's heart skipped a beat.

Zak wasn't wearing anything down below.

Wadi's eyes widened, blushing when she saw his flaccid length. He was laying on his side, facing her bed. It dangled. It looked so _small_.

She was frozen with excitement. She squinted, trying to get a closer look. But just the idea of it made her excited.

Down below, her previously tight pussy lips began to loosen. Her mound was puffing up, starting to spread, fill with blood as she got more and more aroused at the idea of Zak's hard cock. Her nipples, already hard from the night air, became even more erect.

Wadi let out a soft moan as one of her fingers grazed her pussy lips. She wanted to rub one out so bad, delve her fingers inside.

She gave in. Her thumb played with her button-like clit. She slipped one finger in. Her other hand went to work groping at her breast.

"Ah!"

Wadi squeaked. She clamped a hand over her mouth, looking over at Zak, panicking.

He snored some more. His cock was still flopping around.

Wadi swallowed. Her mouth watered at the thought of touching his penis. She wanted to taste it, have it in her mouth, stuff it in her tight...

She moaned in frustration and closed her legs. Her face was flushed. Her body was even hotter than before.

_No...Don't touch yourself!_

She was hoping the flow between her legs would stop. It didn't. Her pussy juices continud to leak, between her legs, down past her anus, onto the bed.

_I don't care anymore!_

She quietly crawled out of bed and crawled across the floor until she was at his bed. She wanted a closer look. She'd never seen another boy naked before.

She reached out tentatively to cup his small, wrinkled sack, mesmerized by the way they would shift on their own from her touch. The skin of his penis was even darker than the rest of his body. She stifled a squeak when Zak's limp length suddenly stirred, jumping to life. It began to grow longer and thicker, filled with blood. His foreskin stretched along with it.

She slowly began to stroke it, grabbing on as gently as she could. She peeled the foreskin from his tip, his glans, shiny and hard, exposed to the night summer air. It grew to an impressive six inches. And it was _thick_, meaty, just perfect for stuffing into her. It was hard as a rock now.

Pre began to form at his tip.

_If he gets wet, he'll wake up and know! _

Wadi did the only thing she could in that moment and opened her mouth, running the tip of her tongue carefully up on the underside of his cock, catching the bead of pre in her mouth. The taste was salty.

Of course, it just made things worse. The more she licked, the more it leaked. He leaked like a faucet. Zak clutched at his sheets, groaning softly. His breathing became more rapid. Wadi had clamped her mouth over his cock at this point, bouncing up and down softly, her throat making squelching noises as she tried to finish him off, trying to swallow his thick cock down her tight throat, but it was too big. His smooth glans slid past her silky cheeks.

Zak was gasping, twitching more and more. He let out a grunt, and she knew was to come.

She clamped her plump lips around the tip of his glans, clenching her eyes as she felt him begin to twitch and release his first spurt. It ran down her throat, and she swallowed, watching his sleeping expression with a mixture of fear and arousal. She was swallowing, her throat rolling as she made lewd swallowing noises. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. His eyes clenched and he let out a soft moan as he came in her mouth. It filled her mouth quickly, and she had to swallow faster and faster before it finally stopped.

She pulled away, clamping a hand to her mouth to prevent the remainder of his white cream from slipping past her wet lips.

_Not bad._

The remainder of the cum in her mouth, she kept in between her cheeks. She savored the taste, letting it coat her tongue. With all of the self control in the world, she went back to her bed.

Her pussy was a faucet now. She released his cum from her lips, letting it dribble down onto her breasts, across her tummy. She used her hands and spread his cum all over her body. She wanted it all over her.

She shoved her fingers in deep, feeling pressure begin to rise quickly. She was already so horny she was going to explode.

Suddenly, a spray of juices came from her pussy. She stifled a squeal of pleasure, riding it out as she rubbed herself to completion.

Her bed was soaked. She was sweating and sticky. She panted and moaned.

Maybe summer wasn't so bad.


End file.
